Akatsuki Randomness
by Akatsuki-Girl1993
Summary: Just some random craziness. Very funny. T for language. And thats all I've got to say.... NOT YAOI OR YURI!


**_Akatsuki Randomness_**

_**So, I was bored. This is just random nonsense. I'm Maddie (no duh) and I'm in the Akatsuki. YAY ME!! So enjoy the craziness!!**_

_-This means what the person is doing-_

"And, no duh, this is what the person is saying"

**(And these are my helpful notes)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akatsuki. Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the Anime corporation. I don't own any of the comedy lines or music that is in this story. This story is completely fan-made and is in no way associated with Masashi Kishimoto, The Anime Corporation, Akon, Michel Jackson, Dave Chappelle, The Chappelle show, Eddie Murphy, Panic!At the Disco, Weird Al Yankovic, Scary Movie 4, DDR, or the Music Company.**

**I am not responsible for the people that read this randomness. If they choose to go on Youtube and look up this comedy stuff, that's of their own free will. Eddie Murphy: "Delirious" is an adult comedy and I suggest you get your parents permission before watching it. "The Chapelle Show" is also adult comedy. Yes, I am 14, but my parents allow me to watch that stuff. Thank you and goodbye!**

* * *

Me: "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!! Let's do something!"

Deidara: "What do you want to do, un?"

Me: -_thinks- _"LET'S DANCE AND SING!!"

Deidara: "…."

Me: -singing-"Back to the street where we began. Feeling as good as lovers can, you know. Yeah we're feeling so good"

Deidara: -also singing- "Pickin' up things we shouldn't read. It looks like the end of history, as we know. It's just the end of the world"

Deidara & Me:

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good"

**(That song is "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco)**

Sasori: "Yo."

Me: "SASORI-NO-DANNA!!" -hugs Sasori-

Sasori: "Umm… hi?"

Deidara: "What up, dawg?!"

Sasori: "Nothing much, my brotha!"

Me: "Yay! Gansta-ness!"

Sasori: "Hey, let me hold some N's. I'll hit you back on the first, my brotha.

**(Translation: Let me borrow some money)**

Deidara: "Hey, no prob, bro, un."

Kakuzu: "Maddie, where's my money?"

Me: "I-I don't got it yet."

Sasori: "Correction. You do not have it yet."

Me: "That too. I don't have your money."

Kakuzu: "FUCK YOU!"

**(Some of that gansta talk was brought to you by "Ebonics" from the Chappelle show. You can find it on Youtube. Search "Naruto Ebonics" it's the first one you see)**

Me: "YOU BEST BE GETTING UP OUT MY FACE!"

Deidara & Sasori: "You wanna be startin' sumin'? Got ta be startin' sumin'."

Me: "Say you wanna be startin' sumin'? Got ta be startin' sumin'."

**(I don't know what that song is called, but it's by Akon and Michel Jackson… back when he was black.)**

Kakuzu: "Whatever. You people are high."

Deidara, Sasori, & me: -in weird old man voices-"Ya want shum? Ya want shum a 'dis?"

Kakuzu: -shakes head- "Whatever, freaks." -leaves-

Sasori: "Now what?"

Deidara: "…Lets DANCE, un!"

Me: "YAY!!"

Sasori: "Let's play DDR!!"

Deidara & Me: "OK!!"

Dei, Saso, Me: "LALALALA! LALALALA!" -skipping-

Pein: "Maddie, what have you done to my evil slaves?"

Deidara: "Pee pee"

Deidara & Sasori: "PEE PEE VIGINA!!" -laughing-

**(That randomness was from "Scary Movie 4")**

Pein: "Oo?"

Me: "haha! LET'S GO CHURN SOME BUTTER!!"

Pein: "I am just going to forget I ever heard that." -leaves-

Deidara: "Ok, DDR now!"

Me: "We can all play!"

Sasori: "SWEET PUDDIN'!"

**--DDR--**

Deidara: "Ok, what song, un?"

Sasori: "BREAKDOWN!"

Me: "YAY! FAST SONG!"

**(Note: We play on Basic. Unless I say we're playing on difficult)**

**(Ok, I got an A and Dei and Saso each got a B)**

Me: "OOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!"-Booty shake-

Deidara: -whispers to Sasori- "We have to beat her."

Sasori: "I know. We're getting our butts handed to us by a 14-year-old"

Me: "You oldies ready?"

Deidara: "WE'RE NOT OLD, UN!"

Me: "I'm just joshing"

Sasori: "Ok, Deidara, you pick the next song."

Deidara: "YAY! 99 RED BALLOONS!!"

Me: "LOVE IT!"

**(Once again, I got an A and the guys got B's. I have an A average)**

Me: "WOOT, WOOT! YAY ME! Don't worry about it, guys. I've practiced that song SO much."

Deidara: -shrugs- "Whatever, un."

Sasori: "Pick the next song, Maddie."

Me: "Umm… "The Sign". I'm playing it on difficult if you guys wanna join me."

Deidara: "Hell yeah, un."

**(I got a B on this one and so did the guys. It's actually a fun song on difficult)**

Me: "YAYNESS! B ON DIFFICULT! I got an A on difficult before."

Deidara: "YESH! I TIED WITH MADS!"

Sasori: "Uh huh! We rock. That's right. We awesome!"

Itachi: -runs over to us- "GUESS WHAT?!"

Me: "CHICKEN BUTT!!"

Sasori: -bursts out laughing-

Itachi: "I GOT NEW SHOES!" -shows us his new shoes-

Deidara: "Drop them Nike's off yo ass 'fore I BLAST you, mothafucka!"

**(That's also from "Ebonics" AVALIBLE IN A HOOD NEAR YOU)**

Itachi: "MEEP!" -runs-

Deidara: "What? All I said was that I liked his shoes, un."

Me: "Deidara, you can't talk gansta to Itachi. He's just a stuck up white boy."

Deidara: "I like the gansta talk."

Sasori: "Me too. It's pimpin'"

Me: "Hey! Let's go watch Eddie Murphy: "Delirious" then the Chappelle show!"

Deidara & Sasori: "Ok!"

Deidara, Sasori, & me: -singing- "Can't ya see I love my pancreas! Golly Gee! I love my pancreas! Can't ya see I love my pancreas! Golly Gee! I love my pancreas!"

**

* * *

**

Yes, that was very random. I love making the Akatsuki do crazy, out-of-character stuff. The crazy pancreas thing is some of the lyrics from the "Pancreas" song by Weird Al Yankovic. Me and my friends are pancreas lovers! If you have any questions about anything, put it on the review or msg me. BYEZ!


End file.
